


Cenizas movidas por los recuerdos

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: El fuego que consume nuestra alma [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Summer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: No eran más que cenizas movidas por el viento, atadas al pasado, y viviendo en aquellos recuerdos donde eran libres; donde podían rozar la libertad con la yema de los dedos o con un beso robado. De las cenizas, un día, renacerán.El fuego que consume nuestra alma #0.5Desde las cenizas #1.5





	Cenizas movidas por los recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.
> 
> Esta historia pertenece al universo de El fuego que consume nuestra alma, longfic no disponible TODAVÍA.

**cenizas movidas por los recuerdos** ,

Angelito Bloodsherry **.**

* * *

**14 de agosto, 1999.**

_No eran más que cenizas._

—¿Has hablado con Draco?

Pansy no responde inmediatamente. No es que no sepa qué decir, lo sabe, sino que no ve el interés en hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que se rindió con Draco, lo que menos necesita es hablar sobre él o intentar entender sus decisiones. Le duele la cabeza solo de imaginarlo.

Se mira las uñas, imperfectas, y suspira resignada.

—Pansy. —Blaise sigue recostado en su cama, rodeado de retales y algún que otro muñeco de su infancia, y tiene sus ojos fijos en ella—. No me ignores.

—Vete a la mierda. —Suelta un bufido y se pone en pie, había estado sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, observando el exterior—. ¿A qué has venido?

—A hablar contigo.

—Sobre Draco. —Se cruza de brazos, exasperada—. No quiero hablar sobre él. No atiende a razones.

—Se va a Francia.

—Lo sé.

—No podemos dejar que se vaya a Francia.

—¿No podemos dejar que rehaga su vida? ¿Qué sea feliz? —escupe con expresión divertida, aunque el dolor se aprecia en cada sílaba—. Vaya, qué pedazo de amigos somos. ¿No te parece?

Blaise se incorpora, y se sienta al borde de la cama. Parece agotado, como si hubiera envejecido diez años en los últimos minutos. Pansy aprieta los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las manos, casi desgarrándose la piel. No puede no notar el contraste entre su amigo y su habitación, es como un claro recordatorio de lo que una vez fue y nunca más sería, todo por la estúpida guerra.

Todo por un estúpido loco.

Todo por  _nada_.

Se da la vuelta, impotente, sintiendo un leve escozor en sus ojos. No se va a echar a llorar, ni siquiera por rabia. No lo hizo en los peores momentos, no lo hará ahora. Se muerde el labio, no con la suficiente fuerza para desgarrarlo, pero sí para recordarse que está allí, que sigue con vida.

Blaise está a su lado. No le ha oído levantarse, pero le ve a través del reflejo de las ventanas. No se mueve, no habla, simplemente mira en la misma dirección que ella; ve la tormenta que baña esa pequeña localidad de Gales, como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

—Qué mierda de verano.

—Sigue siendo mejor que el del año pasado.

—Supongo.

Blaise toma su mano con delicadeza, temiendo el rechazo, deshace el agarre que ejercen sus dedos contra su piel. No mira el daño, no presta atención a las marcas de uña en la piel, ni siquiera cuan profunda es la herida, simplemente entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

Un leve apretón, y sus ojos coinciden.

—Estoy aquí —susurra, no hay atisbo de burla en su rostro. Es la primera vez, reconoce, que Blaise actúa así, como si de verdad le preocupara su bienestar. Intentó apartar la mirada, centrarse en la tormenta o alejarse de su agarre, pero Blaise, con la mano libre, agarra su barbilla y la mantiene ahí, mirándole—. Eres la mujer más cabezota que he conocido en mi vida.

—Que te den.

—Y la más mal hablada. —Sonríe burlón. Está cerca, demasiado, tanto que los dos respiran el mismo aire; el aire que escapa de los labios del otro—. Sabes que Draco no está haciendo lo correcto.

—Que le den a Draco.

—No lo dices en serio.

Pansy se zafa de su agarre, aunque siente la pérdida como un hechizo punzante, se aleja de Blaise unos pasos. No son suficientes, pero es mejor que esa cercanía que le asfixia y no la deja pensar con claridad.

Su corazón late con fuerza, amenazando con salirse del pecho.

—¿A qué has venido, Blaise? —repite sin mirarle, porque está a punto de perder el control y no quiere que la vea así—. ¿A joderme? Bien, lo has conseguido.

—He venido porque… —Se muerde el labio, maldice en voz tan baja que a Pansy le cuesta entenderlo—. He venido porque te echo de menos, joder.

Pansy rompe las normas y le observa; se permite unos segundos para memorizar el rostro cincelado de Blaise, se permite que él vea el dolor en sus ojos, en cada centímetro de su alma, y después aparta la mirada.

Las lágrimas caen sin rumbo fijo.

Su corazón, ese que quería escapar, que quería romper con sus ataduras, ha dejado de latir.

—Vete, Blaise.

Y Blaise se marcha, recordándole que su corazón sigue ahí, apagado, capaz de sentir todo con la misma intensidad que antaño, y completamente resquebrajado.

**30 de agosto, 2001.**

Están en una pequeña playa perdida en la nada.

Pansy nunca se ha considerado una chica de mar, pero le gusta estar allí, sintiendo la brisa acariciando su rostro, la arena entre los pies o el agua al alcance de sus manos. Es algo nuevo para nada desagradable.

Blaise también está allí, a unos metros de distancia, abrazado por el agua, y mirando directamente al sol. Pansy se pregunta, no sin preocupación, si está usando algún hechizo protector o se cree intocable.

—¿Buscas quedarte ciego? —Le pregunta, con una sonrisita burlona, cuando Blaise se vuelve para mirarla—. Porque puedo arrancarte los ojos, será gratificante.

Blaise sacude la cabeza divertido y, para la consternación de Pansy, se sumerge en el agua, desapareciendo durante unos segundos. La ex slytherin le ignora, recupera sus gafas de sol, y se recuesta en la toalla.

Pequeñas gotas de agua caen sobre su rostro y su cuerpo semidesnudo, un rato más tarde.

—¡Joder, Blaise! —Intenta empujarlo, porque no solo ha decidido ponerla chorreando, el muy idiota, sino también aplastarla con su propio cuerpo—. ¡Apártate!

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con falsa inocencia—. Yo estoy cómodo.

—O te apartas —sisea— o te arranco las pelotas.

Cualquier otro en su lugar, habría salido despavorido de allí. Pero Blaise no era como las demás personas, no tenía dos dedos de frente, por lo que, en lugar de incorporarse, se echó a reír, ganándose algún que otro gruñido de la morena.

—Eh, eso ha dolido. —Le apresa las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, pues había estado a punto de arañarlo o de hacer algo peor—. Tranquila. Solo bromeaba…

—Pues no tiene ni puta gracia.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer a su lado en la arena. Pansy se recompuso como pudo, tenía el pelo echo un desastre y estaba llena de arena, y le lanzó una mirada asesina, preguntándose si valdría la pena lanzarle un maleficio.

—¿Te gusta? —Pansy arqueó una ceja—. Digo, el lugar. ¿Te gusta?

—No está mal.

Blaise asintió satisfecho.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Miró a su alrededor, como si viera el lugar por primera vez. Blaise le había dicho que era una playa casi desconocida, que nadie los molestaría mientras estuvieran allí.

No le había dado mucha importancia hasta ahora, ¿era una playa mágica? ¿O había usado su amigo algunos hechizos de ocultamiento?

—Porque cuando lo vi —Estaba mirando el cielo, directamente al sol—, nos imaginé a los dos aquí. Como estamos ahora.

—¿Llenos de arena?

—Llenos de arena. —Sonrió—. Y libres.

Pansy no hizo más preguntas. No necesitaba hacerlas, sabía las respuestas.

**2 de julio, 2004.**

Pansy recoge el cabello rubio de su amiga, enreda sus dedos entre sus rizos, mientras intenta domarlo para hacerle una trenza. Nunca se le ha dado bien peinarse, siempre ha preferido la labor de su elfina o el de su varita, pero le gusta acariciar el pelo de Daphne, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, le tranquiliza.

Blaise las observa en silencio, recostado en el sillón del apartamento de Draco. Pansy sabe que tendrá que hablar con él en algún momento, que tendrá que explicarle por qué le dijo a su padre que ella no podía comprometerse con nadie porque ya lo estaba. No había sido su intención escupir el nombre del italiano, ella solo quería darle una estúpida excusa a su progenitor, pero había ocurrido, aunque no era del todo malo, porque siempre podría decírselo a Blaise, sí que lo era que medio Mundo Mágico difundiera esa falsa noticia sin que tuviera oportunidad de hablarlo con Blaise.

Blaise querría matarla.

—¿Un cigarro? —Pansy no quiere mirarle ni responderle pero sería extraño que no lo hiciera. Sería alimentar tontamente la preocupación de Daphne.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Draco no tendría que estar aquí ya? —pregunta Daphne, mientras observa el intercambio de miradas entre sus dos amigos—. Pensaba que las calificaciones finales se las daban a las nueve, son las diez y media.

Blaise, fingiendo indiferencia, se encogió de hombros; encendió otro cigarro, pues le había dado el suyo a Pansy, y se dejó caer, de nuevo, en el sillón.

—No te preocupes por él. —Toma una calada—. Es el cerebrito, ¿recuerdas? Tendrá las notas más altas.

Pansy abandona el saloncito, incapaz de permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Daphne la deja ir, le vendrá bien el aire fresco de la terraza, pero antes de que Blaise pueda seguirla, porque es lo que hará, se acerca hasta él y le arrebata el cigarro.

—Y yo que creía que no fumabas… —Y no lo hacía; lo desapareció y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué mierda?

—¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos?

Blaise mira el cenicero, repleto de colillas, y al paquete de tabaco, pero no parece tener intención de encender otro, ya sea porque no quería que Daphne repitiera su numerito o porque se le habían quitado las ganas.

—Nos besamos, en su cumpleaños.

—Eso fue hace meses.

—Llevo meses intentando que hablemos ¿y sabes qué? —Había dolor en sus ojos negros, a pesar del tono malicioso que estaba usando—. ¡Estamos comprometidos! Y yo sin saberlo, mira que zorra es.

—Cuidado. —Le advirtió, despacio muy despacio—. No vuelvas a insultarla.

—Lo que tú digas. —Recuperó el paquete y sacó otro cigarro—. Sois todas iguales. O si no, dime, ¿qué tal Theo?

Daphne se contuvo no porque no creyera en la violencia física en situaciones como esta, que lo hacía, pero no iba a darle el placer de hacer exactamente lo que buscaba que hiciera. Blaise podía ser muy bueno con las palabras, podía manipular a cualquier de tal forma que ni siquiera serías consciente de que, lo que hacías o decías, era porque él lo había querido así.

Podría ser un maestro en la manipulación, pero no funcionaba con ella.

—Habla con Pansy. —Blaise frunció el ceño—. O lo haré yo. No me queréis en medio, hazme caso.

Una alteración en las protecciones, y Draco apareció en el saloncito, sonriente y con un puñado de papeles en la mano.

—¡Lo he conseguido! —Recogió a Daphne en un brazo, alzándola del suelo unos centímetros, y después se sentó en el regazo de Blaise, casi aplastándolo—. No fumes aquí, guarro.

Pansy estaba recostada contra la pared.

—Sin excusas, Draco —le sonrió divertida, como si no hubiera estado refugiándose en la terraza, como si no tuviera el corazón en un puño o cientos de preguntas sin respuesta—. Te toca enseñarnos los lugares  _interesantes_  de esta ciudad.

**25 de junio, 2006.**

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

—Quiero ver el amanecer.

Blaise suspira agotado y se sienta a su lado. Pansy se acurruca entre sus brazos, pero mantiene la vista fija en la ventana. Blaise cierra los ojos de forma inconsciente, lleva días sin dormir bien por culpa de unos inversores descerebrados. Quiere volver a la cama, pero sabe que será incapaz de conciliar el sueño sin Pansy a su lado, ha sido así desde hace una eternidad.

Desde hace demasiado tiempo.

—Vete a la cama.

—No. —Es más un gruñido que una palabra, se obliga a abrir los ojos—. Quiero ver el amanecer.

Pansy suelta una risita.

—Merlín, Pans —dice, unos minutos después—. ¿Por qué el amanecer? El atardecer es mucho mejor, te lo prometo.

—Nadie te obliga a estar aquí. —Aunque no puede verla, siente su sonrisita de sabionda—. Ve a dormir.

Está tentado de cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la cama con él, pero sabe que eso los llevará a una discusión sin sentido; prefiere quedarse allí, con ella en brazos, medio adormilado, mirando la salida del sol, que oyéndola gritar como una desquiciada. Es un poco patético, demasiado cursi, si le preguntan, pero hace años que ha dejado de cuestionarse lo que hace su prometida.

Él la quiere tal y como es, incluyendo, por supuesto, sus graves problemas mentales.

—Mira ahí. —Él lo hace, lo intenta; se apoya en su hombro desnudo, embriagándose del olor a sal y a coco, y mira—. Ahí viene.

Blaise sonríe, porque su novia puede ser un poco infantil cuando quiere; le da un beso en el cuello, deja que sus rizos negros le hagan cosquillas en el rostro, y observa el cielo; observa el nacimiento de un nuevo día.

Un nuevo día al lado de una psicópata que le arrebató el corazón en algún instante, de todos esos años que se conocen, sin pestañear. Pansy Parkinson era peligrosa, podría asesinar a cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, solo con un par de tacones. No obstante, a pesar de lo que pensaban todos sus conocidos, era  _su_  peligrosa.

Y él era suyo, completamente.

—Te quiero —murmura contra la piel descubierta de su hombro, Pansy lo mira un segundo, sus ojos coinciden, y sus labios se encuentran.

_Y de las cenizas, renacieron._

* * *

  ** _fin._**


End file.
